


The Right Situation

by twogoats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twogoats/pseuds/twogoats
Summary: Thank you for reading!! I really like Gundham and Soudas dynamic so I wanted to write something for fun~





	The Right Situation

Souda sat silently on the floor of the bedroom, kneeling with his legs tucked under him and hands fisted on his thighs. He was completely naked aside from a studded leather collar that fit snugly around his neck. His face burned as he stared up at his fully clothed lover, Gundham who was in turn looking over at his ‘pet’ from a few feet away. This power play wasn’t exactly a new scenario for the couple, in fact they had played through it dozens of times, but it still didn’t make it any less exciting for either of them. Gundham’s domineering personality and Souda’s submissive streak made it ideal for both of them.

 

“Master…” Souda spoke timidly, breaking the silence. In the past he would have resented even thinking about calling his ex-rival such a thing, but now the words just leaving his lips excited him.

 

“Yes my beloved pet?” the darkly dressed man addressed his vulnerable boyfriend with a smirk, knowing that he had all the power in the world over him in this situation. Souda crawled wordlessly over so he was kneeling right in front of Gundham’s legs, looking at him expectantly. “Well? What is it mortal, speak.”

 

“Want...you…” he muttered in reply, not even forming a full sentence. He hadn't touched himself or even been touched yet and the pink-haired man was already unbearably horny, shaky hands resting on his boyfriend's thighs. Gundham reached down and grabbed Kazuichi’s shaggy hair, holding it between his fingers in a light grip.

 

“You can use better words than that my love, ask again or you will get nothing.” Gundham replied firmly. 

 

“Master, I want you...your cock.” he replied, deciding to specify exactly  _ what _ he wanted before Gundham teased him with prolonging. Souda hated to admit it but enjoyed his role as pathetic pet a little too much, their roleplay drove him wild everytime. Gundham chuckled at the request.

 

“Ha, you think you deserve to be pleasured by your Overlord when you have done absolutely nothing to earn it? You truly are a miserable, needy little slut. Perhaps I need to retrain you with proper manners?” the darkly dressed man tsked, looking down with intense eyes. Souda bit his lip, the degrading words went right to his erection, he knew he needed to perform better if he wanted Gundham to give him anything.

 

“Ah, no Master I’m sorry.” he reached for Gundham’s belt and started to unbuckle it, “Let me make it up to you? I’ll show you what a good boy I am...”

 

“You may try.” Gundham replied, not doing anything to stop Kazuichi from undoing the belt and pulling out his half hard dick. He was commando as usual, although he always claimed he was wearing underwear they just ‘couldn’t be seen by mortal eyes’, Souda knew the truth. Kazuichi admired his boyfriend’s dick with loving eyes as he stroked it, it was a good size and thick and filled him up perfectly every time. He knew he had to try and be patient if he wanted this cock in his ass anytime soon, no matter how eager he was. 

 

“Ah, master your dick is so big…” he commented, trying to stroke his boyfriend’s dick and ego at the same time. The pink-haired man worked carefully, having plenty of practice of knowing just how to please his man. Gripping the shaft, he moved his fingers up and down the length, occasionally running his thumb along the slit of the head, precum leaking onto his digits.

 

“Open your mouth.” Gundham commanded, being satisfied enough with his pets ministrations. Souda opened his mouth eagerly upon the demand and Gundham shoved two fingers into the waiting mouth. The pink haired boy gagged as fingers roughly explored his mouth, pressing at his tongue and throat. Souda sucked on the digits, running his tongue under the fingers desperate for more. “You like my fingers mortal? How would you like something even better?” Kazuichi nodded, unable to speak with his mouth full. Gundham removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick promptly. Souda stuck his tongue out a bit, minding his sharp teeth as his boyfriend guided himself to the back of his throat. Kazuichi made a choking noise as he adjusted to the warm cock taking up his mouth, breathing as carefully as he could through his nose. Gundham gripped his lover’s hair tighter as he started to move, thrusting into the back of Souda’s throat. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes from the sudden action and spit dribbled down his chin. They had worked hard to train his gag reflex and he was enjoying every moment of his mouth and throat getting used. “You’re doing adequately my pet, coat me well with your saliva, for this is all the lubrication you will be getting when I mate with you.” This was an exaggeration, Souda had already prepped before they begun their roleplay, but this type of ridiculous dirty talk was still always enough to make his head swim. Gundham removed himself from his boyfriend’s mouth, allowing him to catch his breath in ragged gasps for air. Souda wiped the trails of spit that had dripped down his chin and neck, rubbing his collared throat, it was sore from the assault but he definitely he wasn’t mad about it. “I hope your frail, earthly body hasn’t reached its limits yet, your master still has more use for you tonight.” Gundham said, commenting on Kazuichi’s throat.

 

“No!” he replied, looking up to meet Gundham’s eyes, “Please, I’m ready for more, anything…” his plea had a certain amount of desperation to it, his own dick was painfully hard but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself; he was just hoping Gundham would fuck him right into the mattress soon before he went crazy.

 

“Excellent, get on the bed.” he said assertively. Souda shot up, perhaps a bit too excited, scrambling onto the bed and looking expectant. “On your back.” Souda laid down quickly upon the command, it was rare that his lover wanted to fuck while facing him in this sort of situation but he certainly wasn’t going to question it. Gundham adjusted himself over the slightly smaller man, who was readily spreading his legs, making his body available for his boyfriend to ravage in any way he saw fit. The dark haired boy tsked, “You are such an impatient pet, all you can think about is carnal pleasure and getting your hole filled like the whore you are. I bet you would let just anyone inside if you were desperate enough.” He punctuated his last sentence by slipping a finger inside Souda, which earned a surprised gasp from the boy below him.

 

“N-No...my body is for you and you only sir.” he replied submissively, trying to focus on Gundham’s face, though he was having difficulty not closing his eyes in pleasure and moaning as his boyfriend’s finger explored him. 

 

“Hm…” he added a second finger to Souda’s ass easily, since it had already been lubricated. Souda was warm inside, his walls desperately squeezing around the fingers, begging for more. “So slutty, it appears as though you are already wet for me down here, perhaps I could breed you now...or I could prolong your gratification.” he smiled cruelly, working his fingers in and out, knowing just how badly the pink haired boy wanted him.

 

“NO!” Souda cried out before quickly correcting himself, “I-I mean please no...Master I need you inside me now or I’ll go crazy.” It wasn’t much of an exaggeration, Souda’s head was swimming with the raw eagerness to get fucked and Gundham was purposefully dragging it on.

 

“You can beg better than that.” Gundham replied, removing his fingers and leaving Kazuichi feeling empty. Souda whined, feeling like his body was going to burn up entirely if he didn’t get some sort of release. His boyfriend shifted, biting down on the exposed part of Souda’s throat in an almost animalistic way, earning a moan from the boy below him. Gundham tongued the fresh bruise while shifting his clothed leg so it was in between Souda’s, purposefully making it so he could grind on him. Feeling the slightest brush against his dick was almost enough to make him cum, in a desperate need to pleasure himself he started rubbing his cock against Gundham’s leg in a frantic, unrhythmic manner.

 

“O-Oh…” he moaned, thrusting himself on his lover wildly before he felt a singular strong hand on his chest press him down.

 

“Heh, truly worthless. Humping me like a bitch in heat, you must really be desperate for your Overlord’s seed. But I still have yet to hear you beg properly…” Gundham said in a low voice, still holding him down. 

 

“Gundham…please.” his voice cracked as he whined desperately, breaking character as he got lost in the moment.

 

“What did you call me?” the dark man asked sternly, pressing his hand harder into Souda’s chest, suppressing his breathing, the other hand pinching his nipple. Souda hadn’t said their safe word so he kept up the roleplay, the boy under him whined as his nipple was twisted.

 

“Ah, ahh...I’m sorry  _ Master! _ ” Kazuichi replied, correcting himself and attempting to get back in character. “Please, please, please...I want you, I  _ need _ you. Fill me with your seed Dark Lord, I need it more than anything.” he meant it, even though he felt a little ridiculous saying such things he knew it was what got Gundham going, and he couldn’t lie, after doing it so many times it turned him on as well.

 

“Heh, you truly are an unworthy vessel but I suppose out of the kindness of your master’s heart I shall grant you your wish. Very well, I will allow you to carry my seed my pet.” Souda smirked a little, proud of himself as Gundham sat up to slide his pants a bit further down to ease his movements, keeping the rest of his clothing on. “Turn around, on your knees. I cannot properly mate with you in this position.” Although a little disappointed he wouldn’t get to face his boyfriend while they fucked, he knew this was standard at this point for their kinky roleplay. Souda turned over quickly then, face and hands on the mattress with his legs slightly spread and ass in the air, he knew just how Gundham wanted him. “Excellent, what a good pet you are.” Gundham said, he gave the ass in front of him a slap before reaching down to pet his boyfriends pink hair. Souda leaned into pet, beaming a little at the simple praise. The pet was short lived however as the dark haired man had other things to attend to, slipping a finger into Kazuichi again.

 

“Ohh…” Souda melted at the touch, moaning as he pushed back on the single digit. It was such a simple and small touch but he had been burning so it felt like heaven. Gundham added another finger, using his other hand to spread his boyfriends ass for a better view. Souda squirmed a little and moaned against the sheets as he was finger fucked.

 

“Oh my beloved pet, if only you could see yourself right now. You are pathetic, enjoying just my fingers so much. I bet you could cum right now just from this, hm? ” Gundham was quite enjoying the view himself, watching his fingers go in and out of Souda’s sloppy hole was so satisfying. He would have taken his boyfriend long ago, but it was simply too much fun to tease him and prolong both of their pleasure.

 

“Please, please...I need more…” Souda barely managed to get out, he was drooling on the sheets, head going fuzzy from pleasure.

 

“Tsk, impatient as ever.” Gundham chided, removing his fingers and once again leaving the man below him empty. There was a pause, causing Souda to glance over his shoulder to see what was happening. Gundham was removing his overcoat before rejoining his lover, pressing his hard dick against Souda’s entrance, rubbing the head against it. “Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes…” Souda replied in a wet, desperate voice, sounding like he was going to cry if he didn’t get dick immediately. “Please…” he accentuated his dire need by pushing back, hoping Gundham would finally spare him and just take him already. There was a small pause again which seemed to drag on for eternity before the slightly larger man spoke again.

 

“Fine.” he stated simply, thrusting fully into Souda’s wet hole in one go.

 

“Aghh…!” Souda cried out, taking his boyfriend all the way to the base so suddenly caused him to shudder as he tried to adjust to the sudden fullness and burn of being stretched open. He tried to even out his breath, any shock melting away as he felt the slow pulse of Gundham’s cock inside him. 

 

“Well, how does it feel? How does it feel to have your master filling your pathetic cunt with his cock?” Gundham whispered against his ear in a low voice, leaning down against Souda’s back and placing his hands on his hips for a better grip.

 

“S-So good sir…amazing.” Kazuichi replied, his breath already ragged and they hadn’t even properly started fucking yet. Excess precum, spit and lube from both him and Gundham were making his ass and inner thighs messy, just the feeling of being so sloppy with his boyfriend inside him made him feel wild. “Agh, I’m going to cum...I-I mean I  _ want  _ to cum.” he corrected himself, not wanting Gundham to punish him by pulling out and leaving him empty again. He felt Gundham grab his hair from behind, holding it firmly.

 

“You will cum when I allow you to, _ if _ I allow you to.” he accentuated his point by giving the head of hair a tug. “You are only here for one purpose and one purpose only, to serve me and carry my seed for the Tanaka Empire. I’m going to breed you like the bitch you are.”  Souda outright moaned at the vulgar words. He felt his knees go weak and mind go blank, it took every bit of his strength to not just cum right then and there, he wanted to be used and filled with his boyfriend’s cum so badly.

 

“Y-Yes, breed me! I’m just a hole sir, please it’s all I’m good for...” he choked out, grinding against Gundham desperately.  With that Gundham held Souda’s hips in an almost bruising grip as he started to thrust mercilessly into him. “AH! Ahh, yes...yes...yes…” Souda repeated the one word over and over again until it became nonsense and he could barely speak, holding the sheets in a death grip and burying his face in the mattress to muffle his yells of pleasure. Gundham, although not as vocal as his boyfriend was making small, satisfied grunts as he pounded into Souda’s ass.

 

“Enjoying yourself are we my pet?” Gundham asked, a little breathy. Souda lifted his head up a little, drool dripping off his chin.

 

“Please let me cum, please, please…” his voice as disgustingly pathetic as he begged for release, not even answering the question.

 

“No.” the darker haired man stated, Souda pouted at Gundham’s reply.

 

“Please, I can’t last much longer.” he cried, tears welling up as Gundham kept hitting him repeatedly in all the right places.  

 

“You may cum when I cum.” Gundham replied simply, he enjoyed making Souda wait for his release, it made the final orgasm all the more satisfying for the both of them. “You have been a good pet, it will not be long now before I fill you with the seed you so desire.” he assured the man below him. Souda tried his best to tighten himself around his lover’s cock, hoping to bring Gundham to his climax quickly so he could finally feel his own release. With a few more powerful and deliberate thrusts Gundham came inside Souda, filling him up with that warm and familiar feeling he desired.

 

“Ahh, ah yes, yes finally…!” Souda cried out as soon as he felt Gundham release inside of him, feeling his whole body shake as a wave of pleasure hit him instantly, cumming onto the sheets below him. His body fell limp and twitched a little as he rode out his orgasm, mind blank from finally being filled up with his lovers cum, feeling the cock still pulsating inside of him. Kazuichi’s breath was ragged as he tried to come back to some sort of reality.

 

“Hmph, you did very well my pet. Your reward is being able to carry the precious seed of the Tanaka Empire, so do not let any leak out.” Gundham said, although he tried to make it apparent he wasn’t also trying to catch his breath as he pulled out. Souda just nodded his head a little, his boyfriends words were ridiculous and kinky but he loved them. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get pregnant for ya.” he replied, deciding to break character now that they had both felt sweet relief. They were both quiet for a moment, the pairs labored breathing was the only sound in the room.They shifted their bodies, turning onto their sides so they were both lying on the bed facing each other. Gundham took Souda’s face in his hands lightly, kissing the pink haired boys cheek softly, a stark contrast to the domineering man he just was a few moments ago.

 

“How are you feeling my paramore?” he asked, moving his hands down to unbuckle and remove Souda’s collar and set it aside.

 

“Amazing, and yourself  _ master _ ?” he laughed a little at his own joke, smiling as he looked at his boyfriend, taking in his face post-coital face. Gundham’s hair was a messed up and his face flushed, Souda always admired seeing his usually well put together man look like this.

 

“I am very satisfied. I hope I did not hurt you too much.” he replied, commenting on the bruises he’d left on Souda’s hips from gripping him so hard. He followed Gundham’s line of sight and looked at the newly forming bruises which he hadn’t even thought about until now. They ached dully and he knew he would be feeling them for the next few days, but he didn’t mind. 

 

“I’m fine don’t worry, you know I like it rough.” Souda replied, shaking his head to wave it off. He leaned in to kiss Gundham on the lips, earning a rather flustered expression from the other man. He laughed a little, it was always so funny to see Gundham be so domineering in the bedroom but shy the second it came to small affections. “Hey, I love you…” 

 

“I love you too Kazuichi.” he replied, their faces stayed close to one other, noses brushing. They laid like that for a while before Gundham spoke again, “We should clean ourselves up.” he gave Souda’s side a pat, issuing him to get up.

 

“Yeah I’m all gross.” he get a big stretch before tugging at Gundham’s scarf playfully as he started to get up. “Say, maybe we could even do a round two in there while we’re at it mm?” Souda asked with a toothy grin and an exaggerated wink before getting up swiftly to go to the adjoining bathroom.

 

“Heh, we shall see.” the dark man replied with a small smirk, his rowdy boyfriend never ceased to entertain him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really like Gundham and Soudas dynamic so I wanted to write something for fun~


End file.
